In Every Universe
by PoptartsToaster
Summary: "I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night..." This is my one-shot dump. Many AU oneshots/twoshots
1. Cats

**Updated Date** : 7/22/15

* * *

 _Prompt: Modern AU -_ _"You're obviously allergic to cats but my cat really likes you, my bad."_

* * *

 **-In Every Universe-**

* * *

 **Cats**

* * *

 _A-A-Achoo_

"Ugh~" Lifting his arms up, the sleeves of his shirt rubbed against his itching nose. _'What the hell…'_

Throwing his head back, he clenched his eyes shut in agony. The creaking chair tilted back a little. The ancient chair rested only on two wooden legs. So of course his shitty luck could not hold up against the chair. A loud screech followed by a snap finally was heard before completely giving out. The legs snapped in half, with a bang, Naruto fell backward.

"Ah!" Growling in pain, he didn't even bother trying to get up. Instead, he lifted his head up a few inches off the ground. Opening one swollen eye, he spotted something fluffy and orange on top of his desk.

Squinting his eyes, he stretched his head further out to catch a better glimpse. _'Oh fucking hell…'_

Groaning, Naruto slammed his head back to the ground. Closing his eyes, he furrowed his brows in annoyance.

 _A fucking cat_

For the past two weeks, his allergies had been acting up once again. He considered it could have been the pollen just got to him. But then he realized he hasn't really been out of his apartment all that much. Did it really have to be a cat?

Yup, Naruto Uzumaki is allergic to the fluffy adorable- _ness_ of kitties. It was bad. Like, _bad_. His eyes would get swollen, while his tanned skin would feel like tiny mosquitos feasted on his entire body. His nose would lose all senses and his right arm would constantly twitch. Why? Who knows?

A purr suddenly was heard closer than he would like. Turning his head to the side, his eyes opened to be greeted with a bundle of orange fur.

Eyes widened, he tried to move his aching body away from the abomination of a creature. Moving quickly, Naruto didn't see the broken chair behind him. Tumbling over the chair, he let out a squeal, a _manly_ squeal, before falling bottoms first into a bunch of his sketch pencils.

"SHIT!" Letting out a string of curses, Naruto dropped his head down in defeat. He was defeated by a feline creature that feeds on the pain of others. If Sasuke got ahold of this, he would never ever, _ever_ , live it down. Did he mention ever? Looking up; he glared at the cat with his two bloody red eyes.

 _Ding Dong_ ~

"Ugh… What now?!" He grumbled to himself.

 _Ding Dong_ ~

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING, GIVE ME A MINUTES!" He shouted out in annoyance. Of all times… Sighing, he ran his hand through his sweaty spikey blonde hair. Looking around, his gaze fell upon the mess. _'I hate cats…'_

Giving out another sigh, Naruto quickly crawled to his legs, supporting the rest of his aching body; he gripped onto the desk that was standing right beside him.

 _Ding Dong~_

"I SAID I'M COMING!" Cursing under his breath, he smoothed out his shirt. Running to the door, he swung it open in irritation. "Whoever the fu-" His puffy eyes widened. His breath caught in his lungs. Staring up at him was a worried pink haired beauty with the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Her short hair blew back as the wind hit her. Her eyes equally wide as the door swung open.

"I am so, so, so, _so_ sorry about this but I really, _really_ need your help." She hastily stated as her hands fidgeted with the hems of her blouse. Broken out of daze, Naruto shook his head. "Is something wrong?" He asked genuinely worried that something had happened.

"Oh." She said. Shuffling in her jean pockets, she pulled out a piece of paper. "This."

' _Oh for the love of god…'_

"My cat. I keep on losing him." Her eyes shifted around the halls and into his apartment every second. Her worried expression softened his broken ego. "I-I, I just can't find him!" Throwing her hands to her sides, her eyes were on the brink of tears. Unknowingly to her, she was nibbling on the bottom of her lips.

 _Cute_

 _Stop it! Focus!_ Mental slapping himself, Naruto lifted his hands up. Gently grabbing her shoulders, he caught her attention. Clearing his sore throat he tried to ignore the twitching sensation in his right arm. "Hey, hey calm down. I'm going help, don't worry." He said with a small smile.

Her fidgeting and rapid breathing died down a little as he spoke. "Alright, here, come in, I think I might know where your cat is." He chuckled dryly.

She eyed him suspiciously, catching her glare, he sighed. "I'm not going to murder you, or anything!"

Standing her ground, Sakura slowly walked toward the young man. Running his twitching hand through his hair, he looked down at the girl. "Look, your cat is in my house making me go through a living hell." Pointing to his eyes, "My eyes are killing me. My whole body feels like I ran through itching powder, _twice_. My throat is making me dehydrated every 5 minutes! And my nose, my no-"

"Ok, ok, I get it." She interrupted amused by the blonde haired man. "So, my cat is here?" She asked. He nodded. "As in, in your apartment." She asked again. He nodded again. "Like, in this ro-"

"Yes!" He shouted.

"I knew it!" She shouted in joy. Running off, he watched as the girl run around his messy apartment. "Hey, hey, what are you doing?" He asked embarrassed with the mess.

Looking up, her eyes met his. "Looking for my cat. The cat that's in your apartment at the moment." She said waving her arms around to emphasize her point. "Oh, ok then. Sorry about the mess." He said sheepishly.

"No problem, umm." Stopping her search, she looked back up. "Sorry about going through your things like this. I'm really in a hurry and Kurama keeps on running off to god knows where every day."

"Ahh! No it's fine, I understand." He chuckled.

A small smile finally slipped through her lips.

And wow, just wow. God that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Kurama!" His reverie was disrupted when the girl came back in the room from his work office with the orange cat in her arms. Shuffling back, he tried not to get too close to the silt eyed kitty.

Walking closer to the man, the pink haired beauty didn't seem to notice Naruto's discomfort. Naruto, on the other hand begun to sweat bullets. What was he going say? Hey, _I really like you, but I hate your cat's guts and I want him brutally murdered so I can watch him suffer just as much as I did._

Everything clambered into his mind at once when the girl was only mere inches away. Caught off guard, Naruto took one too many steps back causing him to tumble on the broken chair he had long forgotten… Again.

"Ahh!" He squealed out, it was a _manly_ squeal, before falling onto the broken chair.

"Oh my gosh!" Quickly let the kitty go, the girl kneeled down beside Naruto with worried eyes. "Are you alright?" Looking at his appearance, she cringed. Placing her hand onto his shoulder, she helped steady him to his feet. Finally she led him to the couch before running off to the kitchen to get some ice.

Nose wrinkled, eyes swollen, throat sore, back ached, Naruto could only stay still while waiting for the girl to return.

His right arm suddenly begun to twitch uncontrollably. Looking over the edge of the couch, he let out a loud whimper. Jumping onto the couch, Kurama took a spot right on top of Naruto's lap. Cozy and comfortable, the kitty closed his eyes.

* * *

Minutes later, Sakura returned with ice and water. Stepping into the room, the girl looked up to the couch, opening her mouth to speak, her words caught in her throat as she stared at the image in front of her.

There, sitting on the couch was Naruto trying so hard to rub against the couch to stop the itching while his right arms completely spaz out. His eyes were beginning to look so red and swollen; you could barely see his bright blue eyes. Kurama was lying on top of him like he was the most comfortable thing in the world.

She didn't know whether to burst out into laughter or run over and help. So, she did both. Running over, her laughter filled the air as she lifted her cat away from the dying man. Handing the water to him, he gave her a thankful and mad glare. Placing the ice over his back, the girl took back the cup.

"Sorry…" She heard him croak out. "Don't worry about it. Besides I think I should be the one apologizing." Helping him to a more comfortable position, the girl placed her hands in her lap as she watched his fidgeting right arm in amusement. "For what?" He asked, his voice more clear.

"You're obviously allergic to cats but my cat really likes you, my bad." She said sheepishly.

"Oh, umm it's no big deal; I think it's nice I was able to meet you…"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura-chan! Name's Naruto Uzumaki." He said stretching out his hand.

Grabbing onto his hand, she wasn't ready when his hand suddenly spaz out. Her arms flung to the side as his own slammed into his family jewel. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" His eyes bulged, he screamed out in pain.

Sakura's hands flung to her mouth. Looking behind Naruto, Sakura glared at Kurama. "Kurama! You are in big trouble when we get back home!" Grabbing the ice pack, she handed it to Naruto who snatched it out of her hands.

"Oh god, are you alright?" Soothingly, she placed a hand on his back. Shaking his head, he responded.

"Gosh, I'm really sorry about this, I so own you."

Perking up, Naruto looked up at her. His mind going 200 miles per second, he hesitantly opened his mouth. "A date." It wasn't a question.

"A date." She repeated.

"Yes, a date."

"Oh, well…" She couldn't deny that her cheeks were probably pink by now. Stealing a glance toward him, Sakura tapped her lips mockingly. "Hmm…"

He could feel the pain from below numb out but all he could focus on was his heart beating way too fast as he held his breath.

"How do you know I don't have a boyfriend already?" She asked.

The feeling of dread overcame the man as his eyes dulled down. "D-Do you?"

"No." She responded.

Just like that, she could see his eyes turn back into the brightest blue. "So is that a yes to the date?" He asked anxiously.

Ignoring the question, Sakura stood up. Smoothing out her blouse, her arms outstretched. Kurama quickly jumped into his owner's arms.

Sakura could feel the man's stare. "It's rude to stare you know." She had said without taking a glance toward Naruto.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Swallowing back a giggle, Sakura smiled. "Well, pick me up at 8 on Friday night or you can meet me downstairs tonight and watch Netflix while eating ice cream with me and Kurama. You're choice."

Shooting up to his feet, he held back a hiss of pain. "8. I'll pick you up at 8. Friday night."

"You sure? I mean Kurama seems to really like you." She teased on.

"Positive." He cringed. His twitching right arm shot up to the back of his neck.

Giggling, Sakura waved back and winked at the dazed man. "Hmmm, if you say so, then I'll see you at 8 this Friday." she smiled one last time. Nodding, Naruto waved back as he closed the door behind him. Strolling to the couch, his limped body fell.

 _Score!_

' _Maybe cats aren't that bad after all.'_ Letting out a content sigh, Naruto couldn't help but feel giddy. Who would have known a cat was the cause of him finding a beautiful woman?

Standing up, he went back to his work office. Looking around, he could feel his jaws hit the floor. "SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Oi~! Hey guys. I'm sorta back! I'm just in the mood for some one-shots because I'm bored and I saw a bunch of prompts. Here's my one-shot dump if I ever decide to write another one.

I know some of you who are waiting for 'Exist For You' chapter to come out, but I'm stuck and it's kind of hard for me to concentrate. I'm working on it though, so don't worry. Here's something that might keep your mind off of that.

Hey, sorry, I kind of had to revise this, last night, I was so tired. So here's a somewhat better version, but not really. So review, or do whatever. Thanks!


	2. Scarfs

**Updated Date** : 7/22/15

* * *

 _Prompt: Modern AU – "You just looked so cute therefore I kissed you. It's kind of your fault."_

* * *

 **-In Every Universe-**

* * *

 **Scarfs**

* * *

Sakura was right there. Her back was turned. She wasn't paying attention. And she was wrapping that same red, tattered scarf around her neck that she always wore. The winter snow fell gracefully down on top of her rosy hair as her gloved hands rubbed together.

Standing not too far from them was Sasuke texting away on his phone.

Naruto smirked; his pointy teeth gleamed from the moon.

He crept up behind Sakura. In the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke curiously watching him.

Before Sakura could tuck the scarf into her jacket, Sasuke reached out and tapped her arm.

"Hey."

She blinked and turned her head towards him. "Hm?"

Quick as a second, Naruto leaned down. He placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder to balance as his lips pressed against hers'. And with a hum of satisfaction, he pulled away and smiled.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise, face immediately flaring with heat. It was easy to see the red on her pale cheeks while Naruto enjoyed her flustered reaction, standing back with a chuckle of victory.

Sasuke gave out an 'Hn' but he couldn't help but smile at his two best friends. She quickly turned away, left hand covering her mouth, fingers grabbing at her scarf and pulling it up just slightly. It covered just below her eyes from the side as she glared in some random direction, and Naruto hid a smile.

"Tch. Find a room you two." Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto couldn't help but smirk. "What's wrong? Jealous that I get the chance to steal a kiss from a beautiful lady like Sakura-chan~!" Empisizing his point, his arms stretched out to grab onto Sakura's waist. Unprepared, Sakura let out a small yelp.

"Hn. You wish." Sasuke said, smirking at the two. Hands tucked in his pocket, he sped up his pace.

Naruto chuckled beside her and Sakura's shoulders rose, covering her ears.

"Baka…" she muttered.

Grabbing her gloved hands, Naruto couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Cheek red from embarrassment, Sakura squeezed Naruto's hand harder as she smiled under her scarf. "Shut up."

* * *

 **A/N** : Oi~! This is a story I got from Tumblr. Thought it was cute and modified it. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Always You

**Updated Date** : 8/2/15

 **Warning** : Listening to a sad tune would make this more Angst if that's what you'd wish. Oh and, it's Angst! At least that's what I'm aiming for…

* * *

 _Prompt: AU -_ _"I'll see you soon, in another time, another life, another world, so, wait for me…"_

* * *

 **-In Every Universe-**

* * *

 **Always You**

* * *

 _Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Hey Sakura-chan…?" An old weary voice echoed throughout the room.

"Yea Naruto?"

"Are you… happy with your life?" Hesitating, the old man asked.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep_

…

Taking a deep breath the woman answered honestly. "No. No I'm not."

 _Beep, Beep, Beep_

…

The shuffling of bed sheets could be heard through the dark room. The only source of light reflected off the shining moon peeked through the window. "If we had another chance, another life, would you take it?"

 _Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Yea.. Yea, yea I would." Repeating her answer, she tested it as if admitting her deepest and darkest secret.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Huh. I would too, I would too…" His words drifted off into a dry chuckle.

Glossy emerald eyes turned to look curiously at the old man. "And what's so funny baka?"

Azure meets jade. Smiling, his shaky left hand lifted up long enough to catch her right hand. Her smile matched his own, never taking their eyes off of one another. "I'm happy."

Frowning slightly, Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "Why's that?"

 _Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Becau-" Cut off by a series of loud weaseling coughs, Naruto continue to smile. Beads of blood leaked from the corner of mouth. Panicking, Sakura let go of his warm callouses hand and moved over as much as she can. Placing her hand on his chest, green aura tried to sooth the dying man. But quickly, he grabbed onto her wrist just in time. "No Sakura-chan, I'm happy." His head turned toward the worried woman. "Happy?! Naruto, you're dying…" Her voice drifted off into despair.

Slowly he intertwined their fingers together. His head fell back down onto the bed. His arms once again hung from the edge holding onto the woman's hand.

"And so are you Sakura-chan. Don't waste your last energy to heal an old man like me." Staring up at the white ceiling, Naruto's smile never left his face.

Her own body slacked back onto her bed, exhausted and frustrated with herself. Squeezing his larger hand, Sakura closed her eyes. "I'm not wasting it; I'm protecting our esteemed Nanadaime Hokage. I think I'm qualified to do such thing." She replied stubbornly.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep_

Another chuckle escaped the Hokage's throat. Tears leaked from the corners of his ocean blue eyes. "I haven't been Hokage for years Sakura-chan." He softly said. "Besides, I don't think Konoha would want to lose their long lived Head Medic either."

"Don't you dare talk back to me baka." Her own voice laced with a hint of her old playfulness.

"Hai, hai, gomen Sakura-hime." Teasingly, he continue to chuckle.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep_

Wiping away the blood that was matted on his face, Naruto slowly turned toward the most beautiful woman he has ever met. "Ne, Sakura-chan?"

Feeling movement from the other side, Sakura's own silent tears spilled onto her pillow. "Ne, Sakura-chan?" She heard.

Scrunching her face up, she moved her fragile body to the side. Face to face, the two stared into one another. "Yea Naruto?"

His smile stretched farther as he played with her fingers. One by one. It separated his life and reality. Like how he knew for a fact that Sakura-chan had stunning emerald eyes. He knew for a fact that her pink hair could still be seen through all the white she had. He knew for a fact that she had five fingers on each hand. He knew for a fact that she was and still will be the most beautiful person he has ever had the pleasure to meet. And he knew for a fact that he will always love her, more than anyone would ever know.

Smiling, he could see her trying to suppress her own smile. The smile that made him fall in love with her all those years ago. The one that constantly left him breathless. "Smile, smile Sakura-chan… For me." He whispered tenderly.

Rolling her eyes, she finally smiled. Her own matched him. " _Stunning…_ " He whispered breathlessly. Her light blush rose up to her wrinkling face. She stayed quiet. She was used to his random complements ever since he had requested her bed to be moved to his room. She could still remember how their beds each were on the opposite ends of the room from the beginning. Now their bed was almost touching. How the quiet room that was only filled with the sound of beeping machines could be heard. Time passed, every day they would get closer and closer. Like how it used to be. How they always wished it to be.

Disrupting her reverie, she looked back up to Naruto. She could see the patient understanding eyes staring back at her own. "I'm sorry." Her voice cracking through her tears.

A sad smile appeared on his face. Shaking his head, Naruto watched as she shook herself out of her memories. He knew her time was limited. Not that his wasn't but it always pained him when he had to watch her live through her memories. Good, bad, painful, happy, love, hate, and so much more. Like her life was always on replay.

Opening her mouth, she tried to speak. She needed to tell him. He has to know. Before it was too late. "N-Naruto…" She stuttered.

"Yea Sakura-chan?"

"I-I…" Taking a deep breath. "I-I lov-"

"I know…" She was cut off when he spoke. Looking up, her eyes widened. He nodded his head to confirm her thoughts. "I know." He said once more.

"I'm sorry I said it too late." Her voice wavered.

"No, no… No you never said it too late." He smiled.

"I did. We're dying… Believe it or not." Her voice squeaked out those words. She never wanted to admit it. These past few month had been her happiest after so many years of façade.

"We are." She heard him admit. She can't understand why he was still smiling. "You're right Sakura-chan. We're dying." Bring both his hands over; he grabbed onto her hand harder, but not hard enough to hurt her. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course."

His smile stretched wider. His eyes closed, the wrinkles appeared on the corners of his eyes. "Hear me out, Sakura-chan."

His expression soften, staring into her glossy eyes, he began. "There's this theory about 'the multiverse'. Are you following?" He asked. Nodding, she listened carefully. His eyes sparkled in the dark room. "The entirely of space, time, matter and energy is all happening at once in different timelines. It's the idea of parallel universe. Right? So okay, let's presume the multiverse is real."

"Maybe in one universe there was no such thing as shinobis. What if we were the bests of friends? A universe where I try to act like a gentleman and give you my jacket even though I'm feeling just as cold. Even though I end up sick and I still try to convince you that it's not your fault while trying to act tough." Giggling Sakura could just see it. "Yea, like that!" Laughing himself, he continued. "Instead you laugh, shake your head, give me a little smile, and say, _you're an idiot_." Laughing softly, Naruto couldn't help but let out the tears.

"A universe where we got married. Where every morning you would wake my lazy ass up. I would grab you and rain kisses all over you. You would giggle. Where our hoarse play would cause both of us to be late for work." Laughing he wiped away the tears. "And when we return home you would call me an idiot before hitting me over the head. Where I would laugh and hold you close to me each night whispering sweet nothings to you until we fall asleep cuddling under the covers. Where we have a child who we can name Shinachiku… He would have my blonde hair, and your beautiful green eyes. Imagine that Sakura-chan…"

 _Beep, Beep, Beep_

Tears slid down her face as she listened. How she envied her counterpart's life. How she wished it was true. "Maybe." She whispered.

"Maybe there is Naruto." She spoke. "Maybe there's a universe where I don't second guess everything and I'm not afraid of commitment and of the future or of love. Maybe there's a universe without all the noises in my head and the pride that makes me so fiercely independent and the coldness in my heart I can turn on and off like a security fence. Maybe there's a universe where we could have been. Where I adored every nice thing you did for me without resenting you. A universe where we're happy – without wondering if that happiness is some messed-up Jenga game ready to topple at slightest quiver." Her voice trembled at her own words.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

She could feel his grip loosen. She tried to ignore the rapid beeping. The inevitable end. "… Naruto?" She could barely hear herself.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

"… Sakura-chan." He finally replied. Breathing out a sigh of relief Sakura shivered. "Sakura-chan." He said again.

"Yes?"

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Maybe, somewhere out there I had the courage to tell you how much you mean to me. Maybe in that universe I-" Coughing louder, Naruto's body shook hers, never letting go of her hands. "Naruto!" She shouted. She was about to press the 'help' button when his voice rang through the room. "Don't!" His eyes widened in horror. "Pl-Please, no don't Sakura-chan." She could see more blood. "I need to tell you, I _have_ to tell you. I need more time." His eyes begged her. They both knew. They knew that if they came, he won't be able to speak his mind. Reluctantly, she nodded her head. " _Thank you_." He sighed.

"Now where was I?" He said trying to lighten up the mood. "Baka, you were at in that universe, it's the same phrase." A sad smile made its way across her face. "Ah right." She could already just image his blinding grin followed by his left arm lifting up to scratch the back of his neck, giggling sheepishly at his own mistake. Her heart ached, it hurt so badly.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

Continuing, Naruto played with her fingers. "Maybe in another universe I could have been selfish. Maybe I could have not pitied Hinata and fooled myself into thinking that I was _in love_ with her. Maybe in another universe I could have listened to my mother. Maybe in another universe I could have approached you, told you that I loved you. I will always, always love you. Maybe in another universe I could have told you that you have a large and charming forehead that really makes me want to kiss it, instead of using a Sasuke henge." He confessed. His eye lids were becoming heavier by the minute. He was getting tired.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

Too exhausted to be shocked, Sakura's tears flowed down faster and faster. Her tiny hands gripped onto his tired ones. "Naruto… No, no don't you dare leave me..!" Her trembling continued.

"I-I'm not Sakura-chan." His eyes were barely the blue it was meant to be. Instead, it almost looked icy blue. But as always, a smile remained. "D-Don't you get it Sakura-chan?" He spoke breathlessly.

"W-What, I don't understand."

"I'm saying, we'll meet again. Dying doesn't mean we'll never see each other again. I don't think at least." Looking up at the ceiling, his hand remained limp with only Sakura's hard grip.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

"If there's another universe… There's another chance, a second chance. Can you just imagine it Sakura-chan?" Taking a deep breath, breathing became harder and harder.

She could not speak, could barely breath. She feared for this moment. She stayed quiet, listening to his voice, burying it in her mind. So she nodded knowing he could see it.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

His eyes slowly begun to close but his smile never wavered. "Ne, Sakura-chan."

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

"H-Hai, Naruto..?"

"Don't cry. Smile. Because I know we'll get our second chance soon… Just wait, don't miss me too much! Because we'll meet again. I know it. I'll finally meet you again, and you know what?"

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

His head turned toward the woman he loved. Her eyes met with his half lid ones. "W-What Naruto?" Her eyes were red and puffy but she was beautiful no less.

"I won't make a mistake. This time I won't, I promise. This time when I find you, I won't let go. I won't doubt myself. I won't watch as you slowly drift away from me. This time I'll fall in love with you and I'll find a way to make you fall in love with me. Then I'll tell you how much I love you. How much you effect me. _I'll tell you each and every single day. I'll protect you and I know you'll protect me. We're forever Sakura-chan. You can't escape from me. It's my…_ " His voice no longer strong and powerful but slowly turning into a whisper.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

Using the last of his energy, his trembling hand lifted up before resting itself on her cheek. His thumb wiped away the tears. Smiling, he whispered, " _Smile, smile for me Sakura-chan, one last time."_

Her breath hitched. This can't be the end… Right? He was always there, now he was leaving. _Leaving her_. "I-I can't, I can't smile when you're leaving me…" Her voice was full of defeat.

" _Try… For me._ " His voice pleading her.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

Finally, she let out a small smile. Tears still continue to flow down freely. He memorized it one last time. Closing his eyes, his hand went limp. " _Don't cry anymore Sakura-chan, you look more beautiful with a smile. Smile because remember? We'll meet again, I promise._ "

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

Squeezing her eyes shut, she choked back a loud a sob.

" _Sakura-chan?_ " His voice, it was so quiet…

"Yes Naruto?"

" _It's my promise of forever… I'll meet you soon._ " _My love._

 _Beeeeeeeeeeep_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

…

…

…

 _Promise of forever…_

 _You've always made too many promises Naruto._

 _But, you know what? I believe in you. I'll keep you to that promise baka._

Finding his hand, Sakura held it up to her lips. Kissing it softly, she closed her eyes.

" _I'll see you soon… In another time, another life, another world, so, wait for me…"_

 **End?**

* * *

 **A/N** : Oi~! Was in the Angst mood, and now I made myself depressed. Great… Well hope you enjoyed. Do you want a second chapter? Like a two-shot? If you do comment or like, review. I don't know. And if you're wondering, they do have a second chance; it wasn't all gibberish from Naruto. Too cringeworthily? Hope not, I tried not to.

Also, a little of the parallel universe theory was inspired by a Tumblr post from pictures drawn by the amazing LadyGT! I don't know who wrote the theory thing, but thank you! I changed a bunch of stuff, and added a bunch lol.

I listened to ' **A Thousand Years by Christina Perri** ' most of the time while I was writing this. Spur of a moment. Like it, hate it, don't care? I don't know. I'm not that good at writing, but here you go. Yaaa. Lol.


	4. Why Sasuke?

**Updated Date** : 12/4/15

 **Warning** : Narrative Angst

* * *

 _Prompt: AU -_ _"Why…?"_

* * *

 **-In Every Universe-**

* * *

 **Why Sasuke?**

* * *

Why must you continue to make her cry...? Why must you make her suffer...? Why must you leave her heartbroken that night...? Do you see her now Sasuke...?

' _I love her'_

Do you see how much she's grown? Ever since you left she's always hiding behind that fake smile of hers, do you know how I know...? I know because I'm the same whenever I see it plastered on her beautiful face.

' _I love her'_

Do you still remember her smile whenever she used to see you? Why must you ruin it? Do you realize how many times I wish I were you...? Do you realize what you're missing out just because you are too consumed by hatred you rid yourself of love... But no matter how far your hatred has taken you, I will bring you back, back to her. Because I promised her, a promise of a lifetime.

' _I love her'_

I gave away so much so I can see her happy, but I would do it all over again in a heartbeat if I can see that smile directed toward me... Do you wish to know why I would do such a thing for her? Though I'm sure you've already known. I love her, always her, and only her.

' _I love her'_

You don't deserve her. You will never deserve her. But if she thinks you are worthy for her love then I will comply with her wishes. If she thinks you are the best, then you are the best. For she only deserves the best. You are her Prince, she, the Princess, when I am just a Knight. I will stand by her, protect her, and serve her with nothing but a smile on my face.

' _I love her'_

I would take the torture for the rest of my life to keep her safe and happy. She doesn't need to know this, and she would never know this, all she needs to know is the mask I wear, the role I've mastered so well.

' _I love her'_

The dense fool who isn't seriously about love because I know she will never love me like how she loves you, so please Sasuke, come back, I swear you won't regret it. Though the bitterness of it is I won't either, as long as she smiles, there will always be a reason for me to go on.

' _I love her'_

I will watch from afar when she gets married to you. I will watch from afar when she has your first child. I will watch from afar while she laughs and plays with her loved ones. I will do all this if I must. I will protect her family above all, including you, for her happiness is worth my own.

' _I love her'_

She will always be the reason I fight. And if I shall fight you for eternity, then let it be known, Sasuke Uchiha, I, Naruto Uzumaki – Namikaze will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth to drag you back to her. For her, I would give the galaxy if she asks, for she is worth much, much more...

 _"They say if you love someone you set them free..."_

* * *

AN: Oi~! This is one of my old stories I posted awhile back.

Anyways, I know some of you 'Exist For You' readers are still (Are you?) waiting for new chapters. And I know I promised to continue the story no matter what and I'm still with that promise. It's just taking me longer. I have no excuses except for terrible writers block. I'm actually re-reading some of my contents and realized how horribly written it was and I'm rewriting the chapters (Not changing the plot though). So I'm looking forward to posting some revised chapters and some new content soon! So thanks for those who stayed with me through this long ass hiatus!


End file.
